In many organizations, end users are allocated computing resources based on tasks and/or requirements of each of the individual users. These resources may include storage resources, virtual machine resources, processing resources, applications, or any other similar type of computing resource. To provide the computing resources, an organization may employ information technology (IT) personnel that manage and configure the various devices for each of the end users. This configuring of devices may include installing software and applications on the devices, installing hardware on the devices, and providing security mechanisms, such as firewalls and antivirus software, to ensure security on the organizations network.
However, as the number of devices and the number of users increase in an organization's network, it often becomes difficult to manage the hardware and software for each of the individual users. Tasks, such as updating applications on the devices, may take an undesirable amount of time, and cause undue burden on the administrators of the network.
Further, some organizations may prefer to let end users within the organization bring their own devices such as smartphones, tablets, and computers. The organization then may provide the users with the required software and applications to be installed on the device. Although permitting users to bring their own devices allows users to use a device that they are comfortable with, it may be difficult for the organization to ensure security in the applications. Further, it may be difficult and cumbersome to provide the various applications and resources to the individual users of the organization.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software to enhance addressing of local and network resources for a computing system. In one implementation, a method of mapping a virtual address space for an application on a computing system includes, in response to initiating the application, identifying access information for at least one configuration resource. The method further provides transferring a request to the at least one configuration resource for a virtual addressing configuration, and receiving the virtual addressing configuration from the at least one configuration resource. The method also includes, based on the virtual addressing configuration, generating a mapping of virtual addresses for the application on the computing system to local addresses that address local resources of the computing system and network addresses that address network resources external to the computing system over at least a network.
In some implementations, the network addresses comprise Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs).
In some implementations, the local resources comprise disk storage and dynamic random-access memory (DRAM).
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.